


Conundrum

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Series: Travels with Spike and Dru [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

William felt so _odd_ after he crawled out of his coffin and collapsed onto the ground. Since he’d just dug himself out of his own grave, oddness was only to be expected.

He regarded his soil-caked hands. His hair and clothes were just as polluted. His glasses were gone, but he could see every star in the sky.

He was concerned about mother. She’d be distraught, if she’d buried him.

A beautiful woman bent over him, smiling.

“I am she who gave you death,” she said.

Dead? That couldn’t be right. He’d never felt so alive, so free, so _strong_.


End file.
